Sanctuary For All AU
by DragonAceSg7
Summary: What would have happened if Nikola Tesla had been at the Sanctuary the night John took Ashley?  What if he'd been there a lot longer than that? Spoilers for Sanctuary for All.  Alternate Universe/Alternate History
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

_Okay boys and girls, this is another Bingo Square for LJ. This is an AU of part of the episode Sanctuary for All if for Tesla had been there and intervened when John was in Helen's office._

_There will be a second part to this._

_Rating is for violence_

* * *

><p>"Surely she must have asked," John fixed Helen with a look, wanting to know what lie she'd told their daughter.<p>

Helen didn't want to answer, John was already enraged and she worried that adding to it would cause him to take Ashley again.

"Answer me!" John roared as he stepped forward.

Helen couldn't help it, she flinched.

John's large hand was suddenly around Helen's throat.

"John, don't do this," Magnus gasped as she tried to get out of his grasp. She was pinned against the desk, limiting her ability to maneuver.

"I will only ask once more," John added a bit of pressure to his hold around Helen's pretty little neck, "what did you tell her? Who does our daughter think her father is?"

"Me," Nikola strode into the office, his demeanor casual to hide his furious anger at his family being threatened.

John dropped Helen who fell into the desk, coughing as she tried to get her breath.

"Tesla," Druitt snarled. He looked back at Helen who was trying to get her bearings.

"You know, there are other ways to ask for visitation, Johnny," Nikola's grin was all malice.

"Get to Ashley, I will clean house," Nikola whispered to Helen in Serbian.

"If you're telling her to go, I wouldn't advise that," John backed out of their reach, "it would be all too easy for me to take her someplace else, someplace far from here."

"Go," Nikola told Helen in Serbian. Helen didn't hesitate this time. She ran passed Nikola to get to their daughter before she was killed.

"You won't yet, Johnny," Nikola's approach was almost a casual stroll, but there was a tense in it that said he was more than ready to strike out, "you want to butcher me first."

"A man must have his priorities," Druitt laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound, "how long have you been here?"

"Oh, just got back from a mission, by the way," Nikola smirked, "Henry has turned the shield back on. How's it feel?"

"How does what feel?" John's breathing was shallow and sharp, "and you know that wasn't what I meant!"

"Of course I did," Nikola took another step, his vampire side sliding out smoothly. He grinned and it was all pointy teeth, "How does it feel to be trapped, I wonder, how many women have felt this from you. It's a pity they can't be here to see you finally be afraid," he flexed his fingers, nails looking rather deadly, " and long enough for her to have one of her first words be Tesla."

John charged, as Nikola knew he would. He let himself be slammed into the wall, he heard something shatter on the floor and made a tsking sound, "not nice to mess up someone else's office."

"Then why don't we go outside?" John picked up Nikola and tossed him through the window.

Nikola landed with a roll on the grass then stood and brushed off his suit, "coming down to play, Johnny? Or going to torment the little ones again?"

John jumped at Tesla, knife in hand. Nikola took the hit in the chest but well away from his heart. He spun so the knife left John's hand, leaving him momentarily disarmed.

"She's my child!" John screamed, his rage over taking him more.

"But she is MY daughter," Nikola pulled the knife and tossed it then charged at John, intending to slice his neck.

Tesla had speed on his side but Druitt was a far better fighter. Within moments Nikola was losing the upper hand to a mix of rage and skill.

Nikola felt his back crack as he landed sideways against a tree. He panted as his bones tried to right themselves.

"You didn't seriously think you would win, did you?" John laughed, he was sliced about his chest and face, the blood oozing sluggishly though he stepped as if not feeling a thing, "you were never a good fighter, Tesla. Why do you think the bullies favored you? You didn't fight back because you were too stupid to know how!"

Nikola grinned from where he lay on the grass, "true, but then you never knew how to be patient, like I did."

There was an electric hum as John was hit by several stunner blasts. He went down like a stone.

"Agapatos!" Helen ran over and dropped next to Nikola, "how bad are you hurt?"

Biggie and Henry secured Druitt to try and drag back inside.

"Ashley?" Nikola took Helen's hand, not answering her question.

"In the infirmary, she's hurt and confused but she'll be fine," Helen promised, "she's asking for you."

Nikola gave a nod then let his head drop back to the grass.

"What am I to do with you?" Helen asked in Serbian, "think you'd know how to take a hit better by now."

Nikola shrugged his shoulders then winced, "you are always telling me I'm stubborn, Dragi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_Takes place after previous chapter once John has been secured in the SHU._

* * *

><p>After some poking from Helen to make sure his injuries were healing correctly and once he was cleaned up some, Nikola went to the infirmary.<p>

Ashley was laying on the bed, head turned as she tried to not fall completely asleep from the medicine.

"Ashley?" Nikola whispered, not wanting to startle her.

"Dad!" Ashley tried to sit up as she turned her head with a smile then winced.

"Easy, little one," Nikola grabbed her arms and helped her lay back down.

"Wow, haven't heard that in awhile," Ashley held her hand out.

Nikola held Ashley's hand so tight, "how are you feeling?"

"Busted up but all right," Ashley pointed to some of the healing spots on her father, "you look worse though."

Nikola shrugged, "nothing your dad can't handle, provided mom doesn't keep poking at it."

Ashley giggled softly, "yeah, she's good at that." There was a lot on her mind right now, it clouded her blue eyes, making her look so lost.

Nikola sat on the side of the bed and brushed Ashley's hair back with his free hand.

"Dad, was that man, is he?" Ashley curled up a little, "is he my father?"

"No," Nikola kissed Ashley's cheek and pulled a blanket over her, "he donated genetic material but I am your father."

Ashley bit at her lip, "but, he said he and mom and-."

"Ashley, look at me please," Nikola whispered.

Ashley blinked her blue eyes up at the man who had helped to raise her. She would deny completely they were filing with tears.

"You know your mother and I are older than most people, right?" Nikola rubbed her back.

"Yeah, from that secret stuff you did with Uncle James," Ashley moved closer.

"That man was part of our group. Your mother will talk with you about it more but at one point, they loved one another," Nikola showed no malice towards that statement, it was past and this was about helping his daughter, "they shared that love physically and your mother became pregnant with you."

Ashley giggled, "Dad, you're talking like Uncle James again."

"Can't help it sometimes," Nikola smiled warmly, "it wasn't safe for you to be born then, so Uncle James and I made a way to keep you safe. When your mother thought it was safe, she let you get big and be born."

"And that's when you came back?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Nikola pet Ashley's hair a little, "and I stayed and cared for you. I was there when you were born. I walked with you when your teeth were coming in, I sat with you when you had a fever, and I have loved you since before I had even seen you."

Ashley sat up enough to hug Nikola tight. She was crying a little, oh she hated that.

Nikola held Ashley close, "You are my daughter and I will protect you until I lose my last breathe."

"Love you, daddy," Ashley whispered, not saying it much now that she was an adult but she felt she needed to now.

"Love you too, little one," Nikola whispered, "now get some sleep before mommy comes down and scolds both of us."

Ashley giggled and laid back down.

Nikola kissed Ashley's forehead as he stood and fixed the covers. She was in a restful sleep in moments.

Helen was watching from the doorway, she was crying a little too. She had wished and wished that John wasn't Ashley's father, that Nikola had been, but what he said made sense.

Nikola walked over to his beloved. Helen hid in his arms, "thank you."

"For what?" Nikola held Helen so tight.

"Never mind," Helen didn't want to talk now, she wanted to have a very hot bath then get some sleep.

"Yes, love," Nikola smiled and moved them to go to bed.


End file.
